


Magnetic Trapper

by BananaSins



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Narrative Improves As It Updates, No Beta We Die Like "Bell", Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "Just like that, his life was drawn to an unknown force, which was her.A new spin on his career as an idol, as QUARTET NIGHT will be getting a manager as decided by Shining Saotome. And it was a woman too, this is going to be a pain for Ranmaru Kurosaki... but then he discovered that Soramaru Hoshizora was fueled by rock."Fan novel made by loving the hell out of Ranmaru Kurosaki. Very canon-divergent even if canonical events are executed.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Hired as... an Idol Manager?!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a novel attempt for giving to Ranmaru Kurosaki on my own way. And yes, that means giving him development with what I think suits him best. There will be elements of canon but I'll throw them from the window as I spin it differently.
> 
> Yeah I suck at being coherent don't mind me.
> 
> I do not claim to own anyone except the Original Characters featured in this novel, and my idea.

She didn’t find the situation she was in right now funny.

It was supposed to be the start of her new debut. New movie, new script to memorize, new role to familiarize, new people to get to know. Standing at the office of the one that runs this company, she couldn’t believe what she’d just heard from the president of Shining Agency.

Finding the ability to move her lips, she found herself stammering as she was unable to convey what she wanted to say through words. The woman took a deep breath and swallowed her saliva. She lets the hands that were curled into fists relax. “Can you repeat what you’d just said, President?”

With the large grin on the President’s lips, and the booming laughter that echoed inside the room, his tone was filled with mirth. He spread out his arms wide open as he puffed out his chest. “Soramaru Hoshizora, as one of the talented people in this agency, and officially one of my best actresses… I want you to become a manager for an idol group!”

“Eeehhh?!”

A popular actress since she was a child, who worked in the entertainment industry as long as she could remember. Someone who won many awards and earned many titles, a person who breathed life for many beloved characters…

She was now going to be an  _ idol manager _ ?!

* * *

_ “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for your support. Thank you everyone! I owe the success of ‘She Who Seeks Answers’ to each and everyone of you!” _

The volume of the radio was loud enough to fill some noise in his sparsely decorated apartment. The man closed the door behind him with a click of his tongue. His sharp eyes landed on the direction of the radio, his ears picking up the applause from whatever the news the radio was broadcasting. He clicked his tongue. What a pain in the ass. 

_ “I look forward to my new projects soon. Until then, please remember to smile! No matter how tough the day is, do your best to smile! Spread it around! I’ll see you all soon!” _

Once her speech was done, the radio played out an annoying commercial that amplified his frustrations. He stomped his way towards the radio on top of the table and pushed the power off. 

Keep smiling? No matter how tough the day? Easier said than done.

The man shook his head, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. Women had easier lives. Of course she could keep smiling no matter the peril. Who the hell was she to talk about toughing it up with a smile, anyway?

He flopped down on the sofa and leaned back.  _ She Who Seeks Answers _ … It was an award-winning movie, that’s all he knew. He had no time to spare on keeping up with celebrities or watching some chick flicks on Sundays. He had a tight schedule, with napping the only thing he could do while on break. 

Besides, he was in danger of experiencing another disbandment again. The rift between his fellow idols was becoming too much to handle. The principal even hired a manager to help them settle their differences, but the poor manager couldn’t even handle them, let alone even manage each and every one of them. The manager ended up quitting the next day--hours spent with broken items and yelling matches would definitely wear people out.

He’d never witnessed his fellow idols  _ this _ angry… Was being passionate about his work--even disregarding his rocker image--still not enough for this job? Not enough for them?!

He heaved out a heavy sigh. Tomorrow was another meeting regarding their event on Christmas, where they would hold a concert for their fans. Knowing them, they would attend the meeting despite the animosity from the previous day. This was going to be awkward, but it wouldn’t be QUARTET NIGHT if he sat out, and it would send him to jobless faster than the possibility of disbandment of the idol group he was in. 

Guess he was sleeping early tonight.

* * *

The celebration for the success of the movie “ _ She Who Seeks Answers” _ made Soramaru exhausted to the core. Once she left the building, she took three steps forward before dropping on the ground to rest. The woman couldn’t care less if her skirt gathered dirt from sitting on the pavement--she would just wash them later. As someone who was a renowned actress, no graceful lady would act so unlady-like, let alone be like this in a public place. 

Shrugging, she placed her palms on the ground as she leaned back, her eyes gazing at the orange glow of the sky.

Everyone who was part of the staff for the movie already left, so she wasn’t worried about someone seeing her like this. Besides, even if there was a bystander nearby, why would she care about what they think? The building was located on the bustling streets of Tokyo, and there was ample distance given from other buildings. She couldn’t care less if she was being unlady-like, right now, she was just Soramaru, a mundane person. 

  
The proof was her medium-length raven hair flowing freely, her scrunchies missing from her head.

“Tomorrow is the start of a fresh new day…” She spoke to no one but herself. 

The glory of being on top again, it always felt great to be beloved by everyone. Cheers directed at you, people enjoying how you acted on the scene, everyone favoring your character more thanks to how she delivered… It never gets old. As an actress, this feeling would always be a joy to experience. Seeing the buzz on social media, people spamming you messages with their appreciation of your craft, and the endless spread of networks through sharing her posts (even if they were the usual commercial ones) always spark joy inside her chest.

All these years of being casted for big roles, if she wasn’t the main character or part of the main casts, definitely paid off. She was definitely on the top of the pyramid, glorified as privilege, as she could get what she desired.

_ Bzz! _

Ah, that’s right. She had her phone on silent mode.

Soramaru took the phone out from her skirt pocket and saw a text notification. “Shining? This late?”

Her eyes narrowed as she furrowed her brows. Why in the hell was she needed right after the celebration?

Sighing, she stood up from her seat and turned around, facing the grand building again. Knowing Shining Saotome’s tendencies, this was definitely an important one…

...No doubt  _ he  _ was watching her relaxing in front of the building’s front doors from the windows above.

* * *

Soramaru arrived at the office after about five minutes. The room was located at the top of the building, and with the elevator being occupied with other employees for different departments, she had to sit through every stop of the elevator, every ding, and every repeat of the jazz music playing in the background. She didn’t mind that, though, as she was already used to it. A part of her raven hair was tied in twin ponytails on each side, the rest of her hair was left untied. Seeing her reflection on a mirror, her lips curled into a smile, turning into a wide grin.

“One must keep smiling, no matter the circumstances!” 

The elevator’s door rolled open with a ding. Soramaru pressed on, her smile never leaving her lips as she hummed a melody of the movie’s theme song.

She never expected to lose her stride so soon when she arrived at the office with her signature smile. Her smile and optimism gone, after hearing what Shining Saotome had just said to her. How could someone like her be tasked to manage a popular idol group when she was just an actress all her life, let alone had zero experience being a manager in other fields!

Soramaru gave him a scowl as she crossed her arms. “You’re not pulling my leg, are you, Saotome?”

Shining only let out a booming laughter. “I’m positive you can handle this job. Why, I know your track record after all! Bahahahaha!” He slammed his palm on the desk repeatedly.

She felt her brows twitch. Was he really for real?

Right on cue, Shining composed himself as he sat back down in his chair. “I have high confidence in you, Soramaru. Your latest movie was a success not only from your skills as an actress, but your ability to keep everyone in check, even after the production mishaps and everyone’s jobs at stakes except yours.” He let out a large grin. “You handled more than ten people where your strong aura led you all to have this celebration and award, even though you’re just the main lead. The director was grateful for your help.”

He held out his arms in front of her. “Four male idols should be an easy cake for you, and your job is to just manage them while making sure the idol group won’t break.”

Soramaru narrowed her eyes. “Break?”

His smile faltered. “QUARTET NIGHT’s currently on a rough spot, you see. The members aren’t getting along well lately. I hired a manager thinking they just needed someone to take reins, but unfortunately he quitted the next day, which is a big no no!”

“Then why me? Not only do I have no experience being a manager, I’ll be focused on other projects as well, like being the main lead on the next movie. Or,” She paused, then strike a cute pose, “I’ll be busy spreading my smile to everyone so their gloom will go away~”

The coy smile on his lips returned as he sat up straight. “As I’d said, you can keep everyone in check, no matter the circumstances. I know how you work, Soramaru.” With his signature laughter, he pointed his finger towards her. “I’ll give you the basic rundown of how to handle the idol group. You’re quick to adapt, and I believe I’m making the right choice! Yes, yes, yes!”

He suddenly stood up from his seat and climbed on the desk. Soramaru dropped her jaw as she looked up at him, seeing him stand with his hands on his hips.

“It’s time to deal this with an approach outside the box!”

She could only blink back at him as her jaw dropped on the ground. 

“And not only that… I believe in your ability to be a composer for one of them! Yes! Not only QUARTET NIGHT’s personal manager, but a partner and composer for one of them, yo!”

She jumped in place. “Now you’re talking shit!”

“I don’t ‘talk shit’, my dear Soramarun Hoshizora!” Shining jumped and landed right in front of her. “You’d aspired to be a school idol in your elementary school days, even going so far as composing your own songs for your idol group.” He took hold of her shoulders as he gave her a wide grin. “When I first took you in on this company, I knew I wasn’t blind. You have so much untapped potential, and you’d proven me right many times.” He let go of his hands and performed a backflip, and miraculously landed perfectly in his chair. “I know my instincts, and my guts never lie! You are what they need to deepen their bond as QUARTET NIGHT!”

Her eyes blinked rapidly, unable to form a rebuttal to his words.

Shining Saotome was no ordinary man. Knowing that he’d kept his eyes on everything in this agency, and in his school, nothing would slip by his sight… 

Not even her past.

Soramaru let out a defeated sigh, and waved her hand dismissively. “Always choosing bolder decisions… Something about this feels odd.”

“And that’s exactly why I decided to do this!” He let out another roar of laughter. “It’s time to spin things in a different direction! A wild card at this moment! This is going to shake things up!”

Dropping to her knees as none of his words made sense, even after mulling over them further, Soramaru could only stare at him with a flabbergasted face.

“Yes, Sir Saotome…”

Once Shining Saotome made up his mind, his words were absolute.


	2. Acceptance

Manager… Manager… Manager... 

She was going to be a manager for an idol group… A professional one to boot…

She ended up scratching her head from frustration. Soramaru slammed her face against the table with a muffled whine.

“How in the world did Sir Saotome see me as a great candidate for an idol manager?! I don’t get it!”

Groaning, she sat up from her seat as she let out a defeated sigh. Well, no point complaining about it--she pretty much accepted the job as she was left no choice but to say yes. Thankfully, Shining Saotome was nice enough to ban people from hiring her to be an actress for a whole year, as she would dedicate her time managing the idol group QUARTET NIGHT, as well as be a personal composer for one of them. 

Who would she even compose for was a mystery--or to be specific, the wheel of fate will decide for her. 

Of course, Soramaru would still be able to take some mini projects to fill up her schedule, like being one of the faces of a short commercial ad and photoshoots for a magazine. For a year, her schedule wouldn’t be as tightly-packed as last time.

Her eyes glanced down to see her plate untouched--the hamburg steak still emit a warm steam.

“Thanks for the food…” With a sad sigh, she pulled her plate closer.

She had a week until she would meet the four men she would take under her wing. Shining didn’t give her any hints of who they were, so she would know them when the time comes. By the sound of it, they were a bunch of troublesome men. Four grown men who couldn’t even behave. This was going to be a joy to go through… 

She couldn’t believe the second week of October would be the start of her job as an idol manager. 

As Soramaru kept consuming her meal, she recalled the information Shining had shared once he was calm enough to talk like a proper principal. These four men needed to perform for a special event on Christmas Day, and afterwards, prove their worth to be the instructor for the Master Course while maintaining their career as idols. The important documents were captured in her phone, so she could just read through them on her device instead.

Shining was naive and stupid to even trust this responsibility on her, someone who knew the ins and out of the entertainment industry, but not the idol world. Sure, he was right, she was a school idol back then, but what he failed to mention--more like, didn’t mention out of mutual respect--was she and her two friends didn’t manage to properly debut as one once they were about to graduate from middle school.

She wanted to be a proper idol, and they were just a few steps closer on achieving said dream.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t meant to be.

Soramaru let out a small sigh. The hamburg steak was delicious as always. She made it, of course it would be great.

She wouldn’t be where she was now if it weren’t for her father, Kagemaru Hoshizora.

The woman stood up from her place and brought her utensils on the sink. Once she was done with her chores, she would sign the documents if they needed her signature. She needed to know if Shining placed the four men’s names on the document, so at least she could memorize their names.

* * *

At the meeting room, he wasn’t surprised that the atmosphere was dreadful. Camus was scowling as always, Ai was nonchalant as always, and Reiji was trying his best to lighten things up as always. Usually, he would be yelling at Reiji to shut the fuck up, but today, he had no energy to do so. Thankfully, that didn’t make Reiji bother him in return--he ended up bothering Camus instead. Seeing Reiji prattle on while Camus tried to maintain his composure was a sight to see.

Heh. Sucks to be on the receiving end, eh Camus?

Once Ryuya Hyuga came in along with Shining Saotome (who actually went inside the room through the door like a normal person for once), everyone settled down.

The meeting started like the run-of-the-mill meeting they always had--talk about the next course of action for their event in December, various projects they must deal with as idols in the Shining Agency, and finally, seeing if they were prepared to mentor the fresh graduates that were the best of the best next year. No one mentioned the incident yesterday, which was another burden lifted off his shoulders. He was ready to relax until Shining announced a new manager for their idol group.

“Seriously? Another manager?” He barked at the principal.

"For once, I agree with Kurosaki." Camus crossed his arms as he leaned back. "The first manager couldn't even do his job, why would we believe the next one will handle it?"

"I don't care either way. If this meeting's over I should be going now." Ai spoke without any hint of care on the discussion at hand.

"Aww, come one, guys! Have faith!" Of course, Reiji stared at each and everyone of them with a pleading look. "We'll be obedient boys this time around, right? We're not going to make Shining mad anymore. Right, Ranran?"

Ranmaru glared at him. "Don't bring me into this."

Hyuga was ready to silence them but Shining's laughter filled the room. He could only close his eyes and let out a deep sigh. The ear-piercing laughter was more than enough to break the tension in the room. Once that his laughter died down, Shining slammed the documents on the table. 

"There's no time to waste! In six days, you better show your new manager why she would dedicate her time with you four instead of her usual work, yo!"

"Her?!" Ranmaru felt a vein popping from his forehead, tasting the rising vile from his throat. "The hell do you mean  _ her _ ?!"

"Calm down, Ranran." Reiji reached out to pat his shoulder, but Ranmaru quickly slapped it away. "Ow! Always so cold to me…"

He ignored his quip and pointed his finger towards Shining. "Explain yourself, old man! Why did you hire a female manager this time?! That's just not going to work! She'll do worse than the last guy!"

"It was your fault we're even in this mess, Kurosaki."

"Shut the hell up, Camus!"

"Guys, guys, please, let's settle down…" Reiji waved his hands in front of them, trying to diffuse the rising anger from the two of them. "Ai, can you help me calm them down?"

"I don't have any idea how to do that." He only blinked back at him. “Besides, isn’t this the norm between the two of them?”

"Now, now, I know you four are excited from this news, but let me explain it first!" Shining only laughed at them.

Excited?! Instead of lashing out further, he decided to close his eyes as he exhaled deeply through his nose.

Once everyone had simmered down, Shining Saotome explained his decisions on hiring another manager for them. His strong faith towards this female individual piqued their interest, with Reiji being the most vocal on his wish to make QUARTET NIGHT a tighter-knit group. Shining only replied that the manager couldn't create miracles like those, she could only guide them to be better.

"And lastly, since the four of you have yet to get a composer… This manager not only personally handles the work needed for the four of you, she will dedicate her time to be your partner in your idol career! But, she could only pick one, as she is just a singular person. So prove your worth to win her trust!"

Ranmaru clenched his fists. Even if the manager chose someone else, he would still be singing a song composed by her thanks to the Christmas event. This woman better be good on her job, or else he would lose hope on this career of his.

"Without any more delays, I'll be off! There’s no time to waste! Ho!" With one last joyous laughter, Shining was blasted off towards the ceiling thanks to the chair he was sitting on, leaving the meeting room with a mess from the broken roof.

Ryuya shook his head. "Tch, what a pain… I'll have to clean up his mess again."

Seeing as the meeting was over, Ranmaru grabbed the documents and excused himself without saying another word. As he made his way back to the greenroom, he quickly scanned the document containing vital information for their new manager. The strange thing was that there was no photo attached to it, only her name and the necessary information regarding her background and skills.

What was even stranger was this woman was an actress--the same actress who won the awards for  _ She Who Seek Answers _ that he heard on the radio, she’d been working for this agency for a few years now, and she had zero background on being a manager, let alone a composer!

What the hell was that old man's thinking?!

The grip on the paper tightened, but he composed himself. He couldn't shred these papers away--they were documented by Shining Saotome. Who knows when this will become relevant again. Besides, he needed to read this carefully, so he would know why the hell this actress was chosen.

Knowing that old man, he had his eyes glued on people with potential, himself included. If it weren’t for him, his life would be lost in the darkness with the past haunting him forever.

* * *

Legal documents now read and signed. For Monday mornings, this was one of the most boring Mondays out there. Soramaru was used to waking up early to head to her appointments, but for this year, it seemed that the strenuous everyday life she got used to would come to bite her in the ass next year. She flipped through pages of paper to see if she didn’t miss anything, ensuring she read through everything for the last time.

QUARTET NIGHT… They debuted a year or two after she was hired to be an actress in Shining Agency, and she did recall hearing about their debut when browsing about the new faces in the idol industry. Back then, she was too focused on work to prove her place in the agency, so unfortunately she didn’t have the time to see them grow, let alone know who the members were in the idol group. Besides, she was dedicating whatever free time she had to support HAYATO, especially when she was asked to lend manpower for his photoshoot sessions.

Soramaru leaned back from her seat with a hum. “They should have a solid fan base by now…” Pouting, she grabbed her phone on the table and searched through the attachments Shining had sent her in her email. She was given two sample songs of the group, basically the songs they sang as a unit together, as the rest were two solo songs for each idol. After all, she would be their manager, so studying their theme through the songs they sing was the best way to understand how these idols convey their love for their fans.

The first one to appear was a song called  _ QUARTET★NIGHT _ , their debut song.

It wasn’t uncommon for artists to sing a song about their name, whether their artist name or their band name. But she didn’t encounter any idols, whether solo or group, to have a song featuring their own names for a song title. Maybe she just hasn't listened to one yet, as the world of idols are as vast as a deep blue sea. If only she was a neet, she would have almost all the time in the world to dedicate her life supporting her idols.

QUARTET NIGHT weren’t an idol group born from being school idols, nor they were made because they wanted to be idols together. According to the document, QUARTET NIGHT was born when Shining shuffled the best idols that graduated from the master course to form an idol group that will represent Shining Agency. Handling them will be a pain in the ass, as adults are way more stubborn to teach than younger ones. Her brows furrowed from just imagining how chaotic it would be when she did her best to keep them in line.

Shaking her head, she clicked on the file to download it. When she opened it in her music player, the file itself lacked an album cover. Way to prevent her from knowing their faces, Shining. 

Soramaru clicked play and closed her eyes. She wanted to get lost in their music, to see how strong their passion were as idols.

And when their voices came, it did not disappoint. Goosebumps rose from her skin, enveloping her with chilliness. A faint gasp escaped her lips as her eyes flew open. This song was… intense, wild,  _ passionate… _ The synths and the melody really captured that mature theme, with the lyrics captivating one’s heart.

This wasn’t the first time she’d heard an idol song aimed for adults--she’d listened to a lot of them already, as a huge idol fan herself--this idol group was no joke. They knew who they were aiming for and knew how to deliver.

To think they couldn’t get along so well, it wasn’t shown in their song at all. They were truly idols. An idol’s job is not just to smile, but to make everyone smile, and they nailed that.

“So this is QUARTET NIGHT…”

Once the song was finished, she clicked on the next song,  _ The Dice are Cast _ , to download it. As the song played, she felt her heart skip a beat, her face growing feverish every second. Their voices blended so well, the lyrics sensual, the instruments captivating that sexy themes… Soramaru was speechless, she could only listen to the music with a palpitating heart.

Before she knew it, the song was over. Two songs and already she was breathless.

“They’re top-tier…” 

The woman glanced up at the digital clock mounted against the wall, seeing the time read 9:29 AM.

If she was going to be a composer for one of them, she must blow the dust off her musical equipment she’d stored in her musical room (which ended up being a musical storage room a few years ago due to negligence of participating in a musical hobby thanks to her busy work schedule), and refine her skills on every instruments. Using a backing instrument from the app on her laptop would be nice, but a digital instrument could never replicate that unique voice a human playing an instrument could convey. Instruments played by hand had that distinct charm that musicians would notice, herself included.

Alright, off to the music shop! But first, to clean up her stuff. Then see if her certain friend was free today to accompany her for some window shopping.

* * *

The photoshoot session for their Christmas event ended sooner than he thought, it was lunch time when he got out from the agency. Checking his schedule from his phone, he saw that today was a day off. Thank god for that, he needed some fresh air after what Shining just announced. 

Ranmaru decided to head to the train station, off to the bustling mall for once. He was itching to buy something for himself, and saving enough money for years, it was time to reward himself with another girlfriend--a brand new bass guitar.

Just the thought of bringing a new one home and adding it to his collection made him happy.

The ride towards his destination only lasted for half an hour, and already he was at the mall. Huge, spacious, with various shops to browse through to get what one needed. For now, he went to the nearest fast food chain for an affordable lunch. After a good meal consisting of a burger and a drink, Ranmaru headed to the music shop.

Hokori Takai Music. He’d visited this shop a few times now, and from the times he window-shopped, their items were top quality. He entered, seeing the place packed with various instruments ranging from electric guitars to sound equipment. A perfect place for any musician. The smell of the shop added vigor in his soul. This was definitely the right place.

Ranmaru glanced to his right to see the reception desk, a young man with a tanned complexion examining a bass guitar, a Hellraiser Extreme-4, crafted to perfection. It was a love at first sight--this red bass guitar was meant for him. He wasted no time approaching the man to buy the guitar he was checking out.

“I’m sorry, sir, but this guitar was already bought. I’m just making sure the bass is in perfect condition.” The seller gave him a sheepish smile, then proceeded to continue on his work.

Ranmaru slammed his palm against the top of the table, startling the staff. “What the hell do you mean it’s already bought?” His voice was filled with venom as he leaned forward, the intensity of his aura made the staff shiver in his place. “By who?” 

The staff swallowed his saliva, his eyes darted left and right, looking for the customer in question. “B-B-By Soramaru Hoshizora.”

Soramaru? A woman? Seriously? And she had the same name as their new manager as well? A coincidence, or they were one of the same?

“S-S-She’s currently b-browsing through the s-s-s-shop, sir. She p-p-purchased this one just a f-few minutes ago.” Quivering in his boots, the seller wiped his brow with the back of his hand. “I-I apologize for the inconvenience… This was t-the last one on s-s-s-s-tock--”

“Sir, are you okay?”

The two of them turned around to see the source of a rather deep but cute voice; a woman who had her arms crossed. She looked at them with worry, parts of her raven hair tied in twintails, the rest were untied. Ranmaru swept his eyes on her form, noting the black leather jacket that hung loose around her shoulders, her red camisole a snug fit for her slim form, her bare legs exposed thanks to her denim shorts, and her black boots complimenting her overall wardrobe. 

“M-Miss Hoshizora! I-I will be packaging your purchase now! P-please give me a few minutes! I promise to handle this with utmost care!” The seller’s speech was fast, and he basically ran towards the back with a frightful scream.

The woman quirked her brows, her eyes blinking rapidly. She turned to Ranmaru afterwards, her arms dropping to her sides. “Did you do something to him?”

He scowled at her. “Why are you accusing me, woman?”

“Because you’re the only customer who’s interacting with him.”

“So what?” He had no time to waste with her. Even if she was in fact their manager, so what? He would show him who’s boss right here, right now.

Her brow twitched as she crossed her arms again. “Is this how you address a stranger? You better show some respect, you know?”

“Who cares? You’re not even my superior. Besides,” He pointed his finger towards her. “A woman like you doesn’t deserve to own the Hellraiser Extreme-4. What are you going to use it for? Display purposes? To flex that you have money to buy one?”

“Excuse me?!” The nerve of this man! Soramaru took a step forward, her frown deepened. “What the hell did you just say?!”

“You heard me.” Ranmaru gave her a mocking grin. “I bet you can’t even play a bass guitar, let alone an instrument. You should stick to your make up and make pretty faces, that’s what you’re good for, anyway.”

“You…” Gritting her teeth, she pulled off the scrunchies on her hair, letting the strands of her raven hair loose. She shook her head, a heavy sigh escaping through her nose. Her gaze was intense on him, her gray pupils burning through his silver eye and purple eye. “How  _ dare  _ you mock me?! You think I can’t play bass? Well, I’ll make sure to make you eat your words, punk!”

“Excuse me, is there something wro-”

The poor staff couldn’t even check on them as Soramaru quickly turned heel and pointed her finger towards him. “You! Get me a bass guitar that can be used for a demo!”

Seeing the intensity of not only her gaze, but from the man behind her, the staff had no choice but to obey her command. He quickly ran off without uttering a word.

Soramaru turned her back on him, her pointed finger shifting towards his direction. “I’ll show you what I’m made of!”

“Oh yeah? Bring it!” He faced her with the same intensity. “You better not be just all bark, no bite!”


End file.
